


Wedding Date

by Aikyo10



Series: PromxIggy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Ignis had been Prompto's date for Iris' wedding. Prompto was also the photographer meaning Ignis was left alone most of the evening. Now the wedding has ended Ignis decides to make the most of the evening.





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg/gifts).



> Pure fun.
> 
> If you squint hard there may be a small hint of reincarnation theory.

Prompto laughed as Ignis pulled him onto the empty dance floor. Iris’ wedding was a very large ordeal. The Amicitia’s was a large, well known and rich family. There were over five hundred people at the wedding. Iris had told Prompto she did not know half of the people, but her father had insisted. Clarus had spared no expense in the affair, but it also had come with a several pre wedding and post wedding dinners, lunches, and brunches. Prompto and Ignis were saved from having to attend most of those aside from the wedding and tomorrow’s brunch. Gladio, and Noct since he was Gladio’s date, were not so lucky and if anything would spook Noctis out of staying with Gladio, it was the enormity of this event. 

 

“There is no music. What are you doing?” Prompto gripped Ignis’ hand. 

 

“Dancing obviously.” Ignis’ smile was warm.

 

Prompto rolled his eyes and let his tipsy boyfriend lead him in a simple box step. This was not their first dance, but it was the first dance without music. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this drunk.”   
  


“I am not drunk.” Ignis had a curt reply. “I am relaxed.”

 

“Uh huh. Didn’t like the wedding?” Prompto asked.

 

“Weddings are a bit overrated in my opinion. Spending an exorbitant amount of money to sign a legal document and hoping to get gifts.” Ignis shook his head. “Not to offend Iris’ big day or Sir Amicitia’s indulgence, but it feels that the true meaning of it is lost in pump and circumstance.”

 

“Uh. Ok. So you don’t like weddings.”  Prompto frowned. The feeling of hurt in his chest a bit heavier than he expected from Ignis’ answer.

 

“I did not say I did not like them.” Ignis twirled them in a tight circle. He continued to speak when they stopped spinning. “I only don’t see the reason of spending thousands on a wedding. I would want something far smaller and intimate.” 

 

“You would?” Prompto tried not to stammer.

 

“Small ceremony. Personalize dinner menu.” He swayed side to side as a few people moved around them to break down more of the reception area. “Far quieter.”

 

“You’re not opposed to marriage then?” Prompto felt happiness as he smiled. 

 

“No, not entirely.” Ignis’ broad shoulders rolled back. “Do you want to get married?”

 

Prompto blushed. He knew having this sort of conversation with Ignis’ a few drinks in was far from ideal. They could talk for hours about work or art or food and then spend hours quiet reading or on their respective devices. He just realized they had never truly sat down and planned out a future which considering Ignis’ need for structure was odd to Prompto. The possibility of Ignis having a plan and not talking about it was also there.

 

“Well, yeah. I know you say it’s a waste of money, but I don’t know. You don’t think it’s a little romantic?” He stopped moving and gazed up into Ignis’ green eyes.

 

Ignis’ eyebrows raise as they stop dancing. Prompto can see the wheels turning in the older man’s head. What thoughts were running through Ignis’ mind were derailed as Gladio walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You think you can get him home?” Gladio’s toothy smile cut into their conversation.

 

“I am perfectly fine.” Ignis sniffed.

 

Gladio laughed, “Not to drive you sure as hell not. Me and Noct are going to get these gifts over to dad’s house. You two need a lift?”

 

“Considering you have my car.” Ignis released Prompto’s hand.

 

Prompto pulled the hand back and cleared his throat. “Nope. We’re good. We rented a big car for my equipment and luggage.”

 

“Right.” The tall man removed his hand. “Don’t forget brunch tomorrow.”

 

“Heaven forbid.” Ignis muttered.

 

“Hey.” Prompto brought Ignis’ hand to his lips and kissed it. “We’ll have the car back by Tuesday.”

 

“In the same condition, she was lent out in I hope.” Ignis said in a curt voice.

 

Prompto nodded. “If anything, Noct wouldn’t let Gladio get out of control, or well, too much.”

 

“Your faith in our friends is equal to mine it seems.” Ignis glanced around. “I suppose we should make our way to the car. Pity. Next time we’re at a wedding, we’ll have to dance longer.”

 

“You’ve never said you like dancing.” Prompto held Ignis’ hand as they walked to the table where his cameras were set down. He had packed it all in separate bags because as much as people would like to believe, he was far more organized than people gave him credit for in regards to his art.

 

“We have never had the opportunity.” Ignis tossed a hand to the side. “I suppose it may be impossible to learn everything about anyone in one lifetime.”

 

“Then you better haunt me in all my lifetimes so I can be the first to know everything about you.” Prompto laughed as he slung his bag over his head.

 

The silence which followed his jovial words were a surprise. He turned his eyes to Ignis’ who was standing quiet and still a few feet away. Prompto felt uncomfortable as his boyfriend stared at him and the silence stretched out. He tried to talk and ended up tightening his hand around the strap of his bag.

 

“Uh.” He hummed.

 

“Very well.” Ignis reclaimed Prompto’s hand. 

  
Prompto was stunned as he watched Ignis take his hand and kiss his knuckles. The shock wore off and Prompto began to blush as he realized what Ignis had agreed too. He wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by his boyfriend. Ignis grinned against the back of Prompto’s hand.

 

Prompto made a nervous chuckle as he pulled his hand away. “I need to get you drunk in the future.”

 

“For what purpose?” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “If you desire further public displays of affection, you need only ask.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Prompto muttered.

 

Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders as they walked to the rental car. Ignis made his way to the passenger side as Prompto put away his cameras in the back. He made sure they wouldn’t be knocked around or damaged by any sharp turns.  He slipped into the driver’s seat and adjusted it since he was shorter than his long legged lover.  As he started the car, Ignis slipped a hand over his leg. The long fingers drumming or rubbing the inside of his upper thigh as Prompto drove to the hotel. 

 

He hadn’t stayed in a hotel as fancy as the one they had booked for this trip since Ignis flew him out for Christmas one year in Chicago. Prompto pulled up to the front and put the car in park. The valet opened the passenger door first. Ignis had his eyes closed for the last five minutes of the drive. His tall and serious man had a sweet resting expression. Prompto shook Ignis’ shoulder and the older man was awake in an instant.  Ignis cleared his throat and stepped out of the vehicle after unbuckling his seatbelt. Prompto stepped out and went straight for his camera bags. He handed one to Ignis. Even with a few drinks in, Ignis could be trusted with a three thousand dollar camera. Then Prompto picked up the others and handed the keys to the valet. 

 

Prompto was surprised when Ignis caught his hand once more as they walked through the large foyer of the hotel. Ignis pulled out the room key from his wallet. No one besides Prompto could notice the small hesitation due to the alcohol when Ignis glanced into the soft black leather wallet. Ignis pressed the card against the reader next to the elevator controls. The elevator to their left arrived and doors opened. They slipped inside without a word. He pressed the button for their floor and the doors shut. He turned his head and found Ignis staring at him, again. Prompto felt aroused and a mild sensation of fear. Ignis had a stare which Prompto could only categorized as hungry.

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Prompto tripped on his feet, but did not fall as he walked forward. He did his normal nervous laugh as he hurried to their room. A sudden urge hit him to get behind a closed door and be alone with his boyfriend. He had been worried. He had never had sex with Ignis under the influence of alcohol. Prompto never wanted to take advantage of a situation where Ignis would be upset later. The desperate need to kiss Ignis came first. He restrained leading Ignis to bed.

 

His control had been appreciated and rewarded. 

 

The next morning, Prompto woke up to the shrill noise of his phone. Why had he given Noct such a loud ring notification? He raised his head from Ignis’ chest and reached across the firm body for the offending device.

 

He swiped across the screen and put the phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

 

“Where are you two? They’re going to start seating every one in ten minutes.” Noctis grumbled over of background noise.

 

“Uh.” Prompto peaked at the time on the front of his screen. It was blurry without his contacts. He grabbed his glasses which were next to Ignis’ on the bedside. “Crap.”

 

Noct let out a frustrated sound. “You did not oversleep and thinking of leaving me alone! Damn it, Prompto! If I have to sit through another one of these things alone, I swear to god. Do you know how many days I’ve been up before eight?”

 

Prompto groaned. “Noct. Sorry, ok? I’ll try and get there as soon as I can.”

 

“You better.” Noct hung up after he spoke.

 

He rolled to his back and attempted to will his body away from Ignis’ warm presence. He felt Ignis move before he heard the deep sigh. Prompto tilted his head up. He appreciated the sight of his boyfriend bare chest and mussed hair because he got to see his Iggy in such a way no one else in the world was allowed.

 

“My phone?” Ignis asked after rubbing his eyes. He slipped his glasses on and scanned the table tops in the room.

 

“Uh. Think we left it in the other room.” Prompto felt a soft laugh bubble out as he wiggled upwards closer to the broad shoulders.

 

“No wonder we slept in. Mine was set with the alarm.” Ignis smiled. “You look happy.”   
  


“I am.” Prompto leaned into the fingers which pet the side of his face. “Despite Noct yelling at me and I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill me if I don’t show up at all.”

 

“Well then.” Ignis’ laugh was warm. “I suppose we should shower and dress. I could not handle your death being the fault of me tempting you to stay in bed.”

 

“Damn it. I really want to be tempted, but I really don’t want to die.” Prompto pouted as he tossed an arm across Ignis’ chest. His pout lifted the moment Iggy hugged him tight and pushed his nose into Prompto’s blonde hair. “You’re a good dancer.”

 

“Passable.” Ignis’ whispered. His hand tightening on Prompto’s bare skin. “You are a wonderful partner.”

 

“Iggy.” He would have rubbed his face into the firm chest if he did not have his glasses on. “Let me go or we’ll not leave and Noct will kill me. He says he’s been up early every day this week.”

 

“Gods forbid that man rise with us normal humans.” Ignis groused, but released his hold.

 

“There’s a reason he makes his own schedule.” Prompto flashed his man a sad smile. “I’ll take a shower first. Give you time to get around.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Ignis ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll locate my phone and take shower after you. That way, we will not distract one another.”

 

“Uh huh.” He shimmied off the bed. He halted as he heard Ignis’ voice.

 

“Prompto.” Ignis called.

 

He tossed a look over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

 

“I meant what I said last night.” Ignis bent up a knee and the sheets were now only covering his hips. 

 

Prompto rubbed the back of his head as he tried to remember any conversation which stood out from the rest.  “Uh. Which part?”

 

“The part where I’ll follow you into the next lifetime.” He smiled.

 

“Oh. Yeah. Me too!” Prompto raced into the bathroom. He ignored the deep chuckle behind him. Ignis had funny ways to tell Prompto he loved him. If only those ways did not make Prompto lose all semblance of composure. He had to focus and start to move or Noct may very well kill him. 

 

And Prompto was not done living this lifetime.


End file.
